Mad Sharp
Mad Sharp(マッドシャープ Maddoshāpu) is the first Mechanized Beast from Episode 1 of Go-Saurer. Appearance Mad Sharp has red body, being held up by one wheel underneath, with a gray, square, lower jaw and a row of teeth on the upper jaw. In the middle of it’s head is a giant sharpener hole that acts as a shredder and has two mechanical arms on each side. It has a clamp claw for the right arm and a drill for the left arm while carrying missile launchers over it’s shoulders. Biography Two mechanical aliens from the Kikaida Empire named Gear King and Geag have arrived on Earth to mechanize it into a machine planet. Once they arrive on Earth, Gear King comes across Kenichi, Hiromi, & Shinobu. Gear King is about to slice Kenichi with his gear hand, but Geag stops him to let him know that he found a broken pencil sharpener in the house he just crashed into. Gear King instructs him to turn the brokn pencil sharpener into a Mechanized Beast, so Geag infuses energy into it with wires from within his head. Once the broken pencil sharpener is infused with the energy, it mechanizes into a giant robotic monster called Mad Sharp. The newly made Mechanized Beast chases after Kenichi, Hiromi, & Shinobu until they're rescued by Thunder Brachio. Mad Sharp starts attacking the village and begins mechanizing the area. The defense force arrive and start attacking back with their tanks and jets, but they have no effect and one of the tanks ends up getting shredded in Mad Sharp's Sharpener Shredder while a jet gets shot down by Mad Sharp's missiles. Fortunately, Kenichi, Hiromi, & Shinobu arrive in their Dinosaur Robots after they were given to them by Eldran. However, since they have no experience, Mad Sharp was able to fight them off. One of their class mates tells them to combine the Dinosaur Robots, so they form them into Go-Saurer, with all of their other class mates in the chest. Mad Sharp still manages to fight back and tries to pull Go-Saurer into it's Sharpener Shredder. When the Mechanized Beast drills Go-Saurer's chest while pulling, another class mate finds out about an attack called Saurer Bomber that they can use to free themselves. So Go-Saurer uses Saurer Bomber where a crystal is launched from the chest and sends Mad Sharp flying away from them. The classmates then decide to finish the fight with Go-Saurer's finisher movie. They summon a Brachiosaurus and a Stegosaurus from hot magma, carrying the Saurer Blade and Shield. When Go-Saurer grabs them from the two dinosaurs, a Pterodactyl rises up from the hot magma and unleashes a roar that causes the hot magma to surround Mad Sharp. With the Mechanized Beast trapped, Go-Saurer flies straight toward Mad Sharp and uses Saurer Magma Finish to slice it in half with the Saurer Blade, destroying the first Mechanized Beast. Powers/Abilities Mechanization: Mad Sharp can mechanize anything with it's Drill Arm. Drill Arm: Mad Sharp has a drill for it's left arm. Clamp Claw: For it's right arm, Mad Sharp has a giant clamp claw that it can use to grab debri. It can also extend out. Sharpener Shredder: Mad Sharp can use the sharpener hole in it's head to shred anything it puts in there. Missiles: From Mad Sharp's shoulder guards, it can launch missiles. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Eldran Kaiju